


Protective Illyrians

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Illyrian, Protective mates, acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Cassian steps in when Nesta gets hurt during a training session.





	Protective Illyrians

Nesta swiped a hand over the sweat dripping down her brow. The leather of her armor was beginning to chafe under her arms, but she tuned out the small hurt. Her chest heaved and her muscles screamed with every movement, but she wasn’t done just yet. Acutely aware of Cassian’s presence just outside the ring, she refused to admit defeat.

She held the wooden staff up, sinking into a fighting stance.

“Again.”

Her opponent lunged with inhuman speed, lashing out with his own staff. Try as she may, she had yet to land a deciding hit on the male for the entirety of their sparring session. He was a whirl of shadows and mist; here one moment and gone the next. Elusive, for an overgrown bat.

She grit her teeth and parried another strike. “Are you even trying, Az?”

The ShadowSinger’s smirking face emerged from the swirling darkness. “You really want me to go all out?”

“Kick his ass, baby!” Nesta’s eyes flicked to her mate. Gods, she didn’t need a damned cheerleader. But fine, if he wanted a show, she’d give him a spectacle of epic proportions. She turned back to Azriel and shot him an icy, challenging glare.

“Show me what you’ve got.”

He pushed his staff hard against hers, using the momentum of the maneuver to unbalance her. He then took advantage of her momentary stumble to sweep the staff low, knocking her feet out from under her.

She cried out in pain the moment she hit the floor. Something was very wrong- it felt like a million hot knives were grinding against her ankle.

This was not what she had in mind when she’d wanted to put on a show.

Azriel’s form solidified instantly, surveying the injury. “You’ll be fine. Its not broken, probably just landed on it funny.” She nodded, carefully rolling the joint. She winced once, but the pain was already fading. Azriel leaned casually on his weapon, stretching a scarred hand down to help her up.

Cassian was there before he could though, skidding to a halt between them and baring his teeth at the other male.

“Don’t touch her,” he snarled, wings snapping open to block her from his friend’s sight. Azriel’s brows rose, but he withdrew his hand. Seemingly satisfied, Cassian knelt beside her, eyes softening.

“You alright, sweetheart?” His eyes searched her face, noting her discontented frown. “You’re in pain.” He gently prodded the flesh of her calf, probing for further injury with battlefield efficiency.

“I’m just fine- ah!” She grimaced as he touched the sprained ankle, hissing at the jolt of pain it sent up her leg. Cassian’s eyes flicked to hers, and she couldn’t miss the rage that was quickly building within them.

“Cass, really- I’m fine.” She desperately tried to diffuse the situation before it exploded. “Its just a sprained ankle!”

“I don’t care,” he practically growled, glaring at Azriel across the ring. “I can’t believe you did this.”

Azriel rolled his hazel eyes, which were twin to Cassian’s own. “Honestly, it’s not like I did it on purpose.” The ShadowSinger set his staff on the weapons rack and crossed his arms over his chest. “If I had really been trying, it would be broken instead of just sprained. She said she’s fine-“

“She’s hurt because you-“ he uncoiled to his feet, getting in Azriel’s face- “pushed too hard!”

“Watch yourself, brother,” Az responded, his figure tensing at the accusation even as his voice remained deathly calm. Were all Illyrians this hotheaded? Nesta couldn’t remember Rhysand ever acting this way; like a bratty child who’d had their favorite toy taken away.

“Alright, enough Cass! Seriously, I’m  _fine.”_ Wincing, she attempted to stand on the hurt ankle. The moment she put any weight on the limb, a searing pain jolted through the joint. Her leg nearly crumpled beneath her, and Cassian rushed to her side.

“I got you,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to support her. “Here, let me carry you.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Cassian, I can walk.”

“Please just let me carry you.” His voice was quieter and more desperate than she’d ever heard it before. She relented with a sigh, slinging her arms around his muscled neck as he scooped her in his arms. His wings flared slightly, balancing her additional weight.

“Better rest that ankle for a week or so,” Az called as they started towards the door. Cassian halted in his tracks, slowly turning around to face him. Nesta saw the mask of killing calm on his face and spoke quickly.

“Thank you, Az, I will.” Her trainer gave her a curt nod, eyes locked with her mate. Their stare was intense, and Azriel tipped his head to the side, lips twitching up in amusement. Nesta felt every muscle in his body tense, ready for a fight.

“Quit it, you over-zealous dog!” Her raised voice got him to break the stare to glance down at her. She steeled her eyes, commanding: “Let’s go.”

He glared up at Azriel once more. “I’ll deal with you later,” Cassian said, each word pointedly clipped. He strode out the door, kicking it shut behind him.

The moment they were alone in the corridor, Nesta smacked his chest. He startled, pausing to look down at her.

“What the hell, Cass?” She let her frustration show freely on her face, allowed the fire she felt within to dance in her eyes.

“What?” He asked innocently. “What did I do?”

“Are you telling me you don’t see anything wrong with the way you acted in there?” Her legs swayed as they travelled along, presumably to Cassian’s room in the House of Wind.

His brows knit together. “No, not really. You were hurt, I acted on instinct.”

“You were ready to tear your brother to pieces!” She exclaimed, and he sighed as they turned a corner.

“I’m not going to apologize for being concerned about your wellbeing.” He stared straight ahead, expression stony. She huffed, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. At least she’d been able to convince him to leave Azriel alone, for now. Her anger dissipated, replaced instead by a bone-deep weariness.

“Just don’t kill him, alright?” They entered Cassian’s rarely-used room, where he gently set her on the edge of the crisply made bed. He pressed a loving kiss to her brow before rummaging through the dresser drawers for first aid supplies.

“I won’t,” he said softly as he returned with a bandage wrap. He settled in front of her, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m already feeling more like my usual self, now that we’re alone.”

He set about untying the laces of her boot. He was gentle, careful not to jostle the swollen joint too much. She still hissed when he wiggled it off though, squeezing her eyes shut and bracing her arms on the bed.

“Sorry,” he said, biting his lip as he slid it all the way off. The pain eased again instantly without the leather constricting her ankle, and she sighed dreamily.

“That’s much better.” Reclining back against the bedspread, she smiled. She heard Cassian shuffling around, but didn’t peek up at him. Her Fae hearing picked up on the soft scrape of fabric on wood, and she sat up.

“Here,” he said, holding out a stack of clean clothes. “The shirt is mine, and the pants are small on me, but they probably still won’t fit.” She accepted the pile gratefully, shucking out of the top half of her sticky leathers as he once again inspected her ankle.

“It doesn’t hurt as much now,” she told him as she slipped into the oversized shirt. She practically drowned in the pale blue fabric, but it smelled like Cassian, so she didn’t mind. She also didn’t bother with the pants, as it was already obvious that she could probably fit in a single leg hole.

“I think I’ll just keep these bottoms on for now,” she said, tossing the pair he’d offered her aside. The ones she was wearing weren’t horribly sweaty and gross, and she decided they were good enough.

“Good idea,” Cassian said with a grin, intent on his work. He wrapped her ankle quickly, having done so many times before for himself and his men. When he finished, he glanced up at her and did a double take, staring openly at her chest.

“Weren’t you wearing anything under your training leathers?”

“Nah.” Nesta shook her head, enjoying his unwavering attention. “Gets uncomfortable, y’know?”

“Uh-huh, yeah sure.”

It was clear he wasn’t hearing a word she was saying. Slowly, conscious of his eyes locked on her, she scooted back to rest against the pillows. Taking pity on her mate, who was practically foaming at the mouth, she patted the spot next to her.

In one swift movement, he shot to his feet and unbuckled his leathers. He scrambled onto the bed beside her, wearing only a pair of thin cotton undershorts. The sight of her had  _clearly_ affected him. Not that she minded.

She bit back her smirk. “You know what would help my ankle?”

“What?” His eyes followed her hand as she walked her fingers up his bare, tanned forearm. She leaned forward, letting her chest brush against his as she whispered in his ear.

“A little… Exercise.” She pulled back to find lust shining in his beautiful hazel eyes.

“Anything to help my mate feel better,” he purred, wings twitching excitedly. He didn’t make a move though, and Nesta playfully rolled her eyes.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

He swung his leg over her hips and grinned. “Let’s make sure Az knows just how much better that ankle is feeling, yeah?”

She gaped up at him and lightly smacked his shoulder. “Cass!”

“That’s my name, alright. And I’ll have you moaning it all night long.”

Azriel vowed he was done training with Nesta. After the things he’d heard that night, he was scarred for life.


End file.
